Family
by Itsuka Akira
Summary: Summary : Apakah arti sebuah keluarga untukmu ? Genre : Family, Friendship, GS, AU
1. Chapter 1

Family

Author : Itsuka Akira

Disclaimer : I don't own this story... Tokoh bukan milik author dan bila ada kesamaan ide hanya kebetulan semata.. Beberapa Plot dari cerita ini aku ambil dari cerpen yang pernah kutulis di blogku beberapa tahun lalu...

Copyright : Tokoh adalah milik sang Pencipta, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment...

Genre : Family, Friendship, GS, AU

Casts : NCT, SMRookies and Other casts

Rated : T

Summary : Apakah arti sebuah keluarga untukmu ?

Hai, Akira di sini. Akira minta maaf buat beberapa reader yang udah comment, follow dan favorite di ff Love or Mistake, A Short Journey sama Miracle yang Akira hapus fanfictionnya. Akira sama sekali nggak punya gambaran buat ngelanjutin ff itu karena banyak banget plot yang hilang dari rencana Akira. Untuk itu Akira datang dengan ff ini. Akira kepikiran buat ff ini ketika lihat lagi moment Rookies Show. Rasanya sudah dua tahun lalu. Akira seperti tumbuh bersama lagu Super Junior dan TVXQ dan memulai masa remaja akhir dan awal dewasa bersama NCT.

Happy Reading

Are We A Family ?

Mark sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia ingat hari ini video Rookies Show sekitar dua atau hampir 3 tahun lalu akan diunggah. Ia menunggu unggahan video itu sambil menulis beberapa bait lirik yang mungkin menjadi lagu baru untuk comeback NCT selanjutnya. Ia begitu semangat saat melihat video yang ia cari ada di deretan list video milik channel NCT. Dengan gesit, tangan halus Mark langsung mengklik video itu. Suasana ceria yang mungkin hanya bisa disaksikan saat Rookies terlihat begitu segar. Mark ingat saat umurnya tak lebih dari 17 tahun. Saat ia masih sangat muda. Ia begitu naif dulu mengejar impiannya jauh-jauh ke Korea. Dirinya yang masih polos dengan dunia entertaiment. Saat ia tak harus menyembunyikan semua kekhawatirannya ataupun kesedihannya.

Mark tak berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang menyukai sebuah grup dan memang dirinya adalah seorang gadis muda yang penasaran pada berbagai hal. Sebagai informasi, bukan hanya dirinya yang seorang gadis di NCT. Ada Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Chenle, Jaemin, Jisung. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan di NCT. Semua lelaki di NCT akan menjaga semua perempuan di sini seperti halnya saudaranya sendiri. Bukankah sebuah keluarga yang indah ? Mark tersenyum melihat video yang diputar namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam. Wajah cerah Ten dan Jaemin membuatnya terdiam. Bukankah video itu menyenangkan namun entah mengapa air mata Mark mulai mengalir ? Ia mulai merindukan banyak momen bersama kedua sahabatnya yang dalam masa pemulihan itu.

Ia mulai teringat dengan kejadian keluarnya Hansol dari SM. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan dan ia tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya yang semakin deras. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitif. Mungkin karena sejak setahun lalu, ia baru mendapatkan menstruasinya yang terlambat dibandingkan yang lainnya. Ia menarik tisu dari meja. Ia sendirian di ruang tengah. Member yang lain sedang berjalan-jalan ke luar dorm. Johnny dan Jaehyun sibuk dengan acara radionya. Member yang minor sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Ia menekuk kakinya. Ia terus menangis meski tangannya berulang kali mengulang video penampilan Rookies Show itu.

Ia mulai bertanya apakah NCT adalah keluarga atau hanya sebatas grup saja ? Ia bukan ragu. Ia hanya tak yakin dengan apa yang member lain rasakan mengenai NCT. Selama ini ada beberapa kali ketegangan karena pergesekan ringan antar para member. Mereka sering bertengkar meski akan kembali baik kemudian. Apakah NCT hanya sebatas persahabatan atau sebuah keluarga yang bisa menjadi tempat Mark menggantungkan diri ? Mereka masih sangat muda untuk mengerti hal itu. Ia takut tanpa alasan setelah kejadian mengejutkan beberapa saat lalu. Ia terlalu takut jika tidak bisa mengerti tentang dirinya dan membernya. Ia khawatir kata keluarga hanya sebatas ucapan saja.

Tanpa disadari, Jeno yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menatap ke arah Mark yang mengusap matanya beberapa kali dengan tisu. Jeno terkejut melihat Mark menangis tanpa sebab lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Jaemin sibuk dengan tugasnya.

" Jaemin-ah, Mark-nuna menangis lagi ".

" Ne ? Memangnya ada apa ? Apa karena teringat soal Jonghyun-sunbae ? "

" Molla. Kau hubungi hyungline dan nunaline yang lain. Aku akan menghubungi Donghyuck dan yang lainnya. Aku khawatir pada Mark-nuna ".

Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di grup chat NCT.

 _Na Jaemin-00 : Oppa, unnie ! (Read By 12)_

 _Na Jaemin-00 : Penting ! (Read by 12)_

 _Ten Chittaphon L : Wae ? Apa yang penting ?_

 _John Seo : Hm, Jaemin-ah, jangan bercanda_

 _Na Jaemin-00 : Kau pikir aku bercanda, oppa ? -_- (Read by 12)_

 _Na Jaemin-00 : Mark-unnie (Read by 12)_

 _Taeyong Lee : Ada apa dengan Mark ? Jangan membuatku khawatir_

 _Doyoung Kim : Jaemin-ah, ada apa dengan Mark ?_

 _Na Jaemin-00 : Mark-unnie menangis lagi. (Read by 12)_

 _Na Jaemin-00 : Aku dan Jeno tidak tahu sebabnya. (Read by 12)_

 _Taeyong Lee : Kami pulang sebentar lagi !_

Jeno menatap ke arah Jaemin yang mengangguk.

" Mereka pulang sebentar lagi. Kita sebaiknya keluar. Aku khawatir dengan Mark-unnie ".

Jeno mengangguk dan keluar diam-diam bersama Jaemin. Mereka bertukar tatap dengan Haechan, Jisung, Renjun dan Chenle yang berada di pintu kamar masing-masing.

" Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi member yang baik. Aku harusnya bisa melindungi member-memberku ", ujar Mark yang kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

Lagu Dear My Family milik SMTown terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Tak ada yang tahu alasan Mark menangis. Sudah beberapa kali mereka menemukan Mark menangis seperti itu. Awalnya mereka menganggap Mark merindukan keluarganya namun Mark tidak pernah menangis di depan membernya. Ia selalu sembunyi-sembunyi.

" Unnie ? " panggil Jaemin.

Mark langsung menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaemin. Hidung Mark yang memerah menjadi alasan Jaemin patut khawatir dan ia yakin Mark mulai menangis sebelum Jeno keluar.

" Unnie kau tak apa ? " ujar Jaemin yang memutuskan duduk di samping Mark.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk Jaemin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaemin. Jaemin merasa bahunya mulai basah.

" Jangan pergi. Kumohon. Tetaplah berjuang di NCT ".

" Tentu saja, unnie. Apa yang unnie bicarakan ? " kata Jaemin sambil mengelus rambut Mark.

" Nuna tidak perlu khawatir, kami ada di sini ", sahut Haechan.

" Nuna membaca komentar kebencian lagi ya ? Kumohon nuna jangan lihat hal itu lagi. Aku tak bisa melihat nuna menangis seperti ini ", ujar Jeno.

Mark masih diam.

" Markeu ", panggil Taeyong yang baru datang.

" Tunggu ada apa ini ? " tanya Ten kebingungan.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaemin dan berganti memeluk Ten.

" Hei, aegi, kau kenapa ? " tanya Ten bingung.

" Berjanjilah, unnie tidak akan keluar dari NCT ".

Ten memandang ke arah semua membernya. Ia memutuskan mendudukkan dirinya dan Mark.

" Tunggu, apa maksudmu, Mark ? " tanya Johnny bingung.

" Aku takut pada pemikiranku sendiri. Aku takut perasaan saling melindungi yang NCT miliki hanya karena kontrak belaka. Aku ingin bersama kalian sampai aku tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan kalian ".

Semua terdiam. Mark mempertanyakan arti sebuah keluarga dari NCT. Taeil sebagai member tertua melihat semua membernya. Ia tahu Mark masih muda dan dia ingin memiliki keluarga lain yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai sandaran.

" Maksudmu apakah kita adalah keluarga atau hanya rekan kerja saja ? " tanya Doyoung berhati-hati.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Semua member menukar pandangan mereka sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja namun sudah menjadi sahabat dan keluarga sejak lama. Tumbuh bersama di pusat trainee, tinggal bersama saat debut, saling mendukung saat tampil. Mereka bukan lagi rekan kerja namun mereka adalah keluarga dan mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang. Taeyong merengkuh pundak Mark.

" Lalu yang kau inginkan apa Mark ? Bukankah kita keluarga ? " ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

" Benarkah kita keluarga ? " tanya Mark ragu.

" Kita keluarga ", tekan seluruh member NCT tanpa ragu.

" Sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan masing-masing member, sejahat apapun adu domba para haters, kita terkadang saling meragukan, tapi aku belajar untuk saling percaya karena kita keluarga ", ujar Ten.

" Aku diam-diam menangis saat merindukan keluargaku namun akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak menangis karena merindukan kalian karena kalian keluargaku ", kata Jaemin.

Mark menghapus air matanya.

" Kita adalah keluarga kan ? Tak ada yang akan pergi lagi kan ? "

" Apakah keluarga saling meninggalkan ? Tidak, keluarga pergi untuk menguatkan. Di luar sana, sejauh apapun jaraknya, Hansol-nuna juga punya perasaan untuk melindungi dan menguatkan kita dengan caranya. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah melindungi yang bertahan, bukan begitu Taeyong-ah ? " ujar Johnny.

" Ne. Kita keluarga dan akan terus jadi keluarga ", kata Taeyong meyakinkan.

" Terima kasih ", ujar Mark lirih.

Mereka saling tersenyum sebelum akhirnya saling berpelukan. Jika tak ada Mark yang mempertanyakan arti kekeluargaan NCT, dalam hati semua member NCT mengakui kalau mereka takkan pernah merasa sebagai sebuah keluarga. Karena NCT adalah keluarga.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Family

Author : Itsuka Akira

Disclaimer : I don't own this story... Tokoh bukan milik author dan bila ada kesamaan ide hanya kebetulan semata..

Copyright : Tokoh adalah milik sang Pencipta, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment...

Genre : Family, Friendship, GS, AU

Casts : NCT, SMRookies and Other casts

Rated : T

Summary : Apakah arti sebuah keluarga untukmu ?

^^xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haters's Talk

^^xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mark menghela napasnya. Matanya memandang ke sembarang arah. Angin musim dingin sama sekali tidak membuatnya kedinginan. Ia membiarkan angin itu berhembus ke arah tubuhnya. Ia sedang marah. Tidak, ia sangat marah. Ponselnya ia biarkan tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia mendorong pelan ayunan kayu yang ia naiki dengan menggerakkan kakinya. Kuatnya cahaya lampu yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Mark. Ia termenung sambil memikirkan semuanya. Matanya masih menerawang ke sembarang tempat. Ia sama sekali tidak fokus. Jujur semua yang ia baca menyakiti hatinya. NCT tidak dikenal dan dicap takkan sukses. Bukankah itu menyakitkan ? Disiarkan di televisi nasional yang memintanya menjadi MC acara musik mereka dan pernah menjadi tempat singgah bagi Doyoung dan Jaehyun saat menjadi MC Show Champion dulu. MBC. Ia menutup matanya. Bolehkan ia meneriakkan semua kemarahannya ?

Komentar beberapa haters yang menertawakan NCT masih lekat di otaknya. Sangat lekat. Beberapa dari mereka mengatakan kalau NCT memang produk gagal kenyataannya. Beberapa yang lain mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak tahu tentang NCT sebelum beberapa sunbae yang menjadi MC di acara MBC Section TV mengatakan berita menyakitkan itu. Beberapa fans membela mereka dan pasti akan sakit membaca komentar itu. Mark termenung. Ia mendorong ayunannya lagi namun entah ada yang menahan ayunan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia melihat Yeri. Ya, memang ia berada di taman atap gedung SM Entertaiment.

" Tumben kau ke sini ? " tanya Yeri.

" Entahlah ".

" Boleh aku duduk ? " tanya Yeri pada Mark.

" Duduk saja ".

Yeri memposisikan dirinya di samping Mark. Ia melihat ponsel Mark dan mengulurkannya pada Mark. Mark hanya tersenyum sekilas saat menerimanya dan kembali termenung.

" Kau kenapa ? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu seperti ini. Bahkan suaramu tidak terdengar dari ruang latihan NCT ".

" Hanya ingin menjadi diam saja. Kau sendiri tidak latihan untuk comebackmu ? "

" Kami sedang istirahat. Bagaimana persiapan kelulusanmu dari SOPA ? Kudengar NCT akan datang ".

" Mereka selalu datang. Yerim-ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ? "

" Ya ! Kau kaku sekali. Kita bukannya sudah jadi teman sejak lama ? Tanyakan apapun yang kau mau ".

Mark menghela napasnya.

" Apakah NCT adalah produk gagal ? " tanya Mark sambil melihat Yeri.

" Ya ! Apa maksudmu ? Siapa yang mengatakan itu ? " ujar Yeri marah.

Mark tersenyum miris sambil memandang ke arah depan.

" Banyak komentar seperti itu. Aku cukup sering membacanya. Jujur semakin aku membacanya, aku semakin sakit hati ".

" Aku juga sering membacanya. Komentar itu ".

Taeyong yang akan memanggil Mark menahan gagang pintu atap agar tidak terbuka. Ia mencoba mendengarkan percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan Yeri dan Mark.

" Bukankah kita sudah berusaha keras ? "ujar Mark.

" Mereka tidak tahu kerja keras kita. Kau membaca berita itu ? Dari MBC ? "

" Ya. Aku tak sengaja menontonnya saat siaran mereka. Mereka mengatakannya dengan mudah tanpa tahu mungkin mereka akan melukai hati orang lain ".

" Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka. Aku tidak peduli jika hanya aku yang diserang tapi ini semua memberku ".

" Aku khawatir oppadeul dan unniedeul juga dongsaeng-line membaca berita itu. Aku ingin hanya aku yang tersakiti asalkan para keluargaku bahagia ".

Yeri tersenyum. Ia memandang kakinya. Sementara itu Taeyong bertanya-tanya tentang berita itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihannya. Yeri mengayun ayunan itu bersama dengan Mark.

" Kalian seperti keluarga ".

" Siapa ? "

" Kalian, NCT. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama memberku. Kau bahkan melakukan semuanya untuk mereka. Aku iri dengan keberanianmu ".

" Jangan iri. Aku belum menjadi apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ya ? Sepertinya latihanku akan dimulai lagi ".

Yeri tersenyum ketika melihat Mark akan kembali ke ruang latihannya.

" Ikat sepatumu ".

" Ya ? "

" Ikat sepatumu karena sebentar lagi kalian akan berlari. Aku percaya kalian akan sukses. Tak peduli dua tahun atau tiga tahun mendatang, kalian akan jadi besar. Abaikan mereka saat mereka bilang kalian diragukan akan besar karena sudah mencapai tahun ketiga dan belum menunjukkan peningkatan berarti. Ingat kalian baru debut hampir dua tahun bukan tiga tahun ".

" Yerim-ah ".

Yeri menampilkan senyumannya.

" Jonghyun-oppa menulis dalam lagunya kau sudah berusaha, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ia menuliskan tak apa jika kita kehabisan napas sesekali, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kau rasakan selain dirimu dan keluargamu. Biarkan napas yang keluar dari tubuhmu dengan lepas. Biarkan semua beban itu hilang. Ceritakan pada mereka. Ceritakan pada para haters itu betapa bekerja kerasnya kalian dengan penampilan kalian. Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu di sini. Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua membermu. Bukankah haters mengatakan semuanya untuk menunjukkan kita bahwa kita belum boleh berhenti hingga puncak ? "

" Yerim-ah, gomawoyo. Aku juga yakin Red Velvet akan mencapai puncak mereka di saatnya nanti. Ayo kita berjuang demi grup kita. Aku pergi dulu ".

" Ne, hati-hati ".

Mark melangkah menjauh dengan ekspresi yang sedikit membaik. Yeri menerawang ke arah sebuah bintang di langit. Ia tersenyum meski matanya serasa berair.

" Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan, oppa ? Apa kau bahagia di sana ? Aku merindukanmu, Jonghyun-oppa. Aku akan melindungi diriku, memberku, dan sahabat baikku. Aku akan baik-baik saja ".

Mark melangkah dengan pelan. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih baik meski masih menyisahkan kesedihan di mata Mark. Ia melihat para membernya masih beristirahat sebelum akhirnya koreografer mereka memanggil untuk kembali latihan. Beberapa gerakan sulit membuat fokus Mark sedikit teralih. Entah disadari atau tidak, kesembilan member NCT 127 memandang ke arah Mark.

" Kurasa latihan kita cukup sampai di sini. Aku melihat progress yang baik dari kalian. Pertajam gerakan kalian dan latih lagi perpindahan kalian ", ujar koreografer itu.

" Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya ", kata member NCT 127 serentak.

Jaehyun mengambil sembilan handuk yang ada di sudut ruang latihan dan melemparkannya ke arah para member NCT. Mark menerimanya dan mengusap keringatnya.

" Kita mandi saja di rumah ", ujar Yuta

" Benar, badanku capek sekali ", keluh Haechan.

" Aniyo, mobil akan bau jika begitu. Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung duluan saja pakai kamar mandi ruang latihan. Kita pakai kamar mandi luar saja ", putus Taeyong.

Yang lain menggerutu pelan karena keputusan Taeyong. Dengan setengah menyeret tubuh mereka, sebagian member NCT keluar ruang latihan dan menuju kamar mandi di sudut gedung. Uap dari air hangat yang digunakan para member terlihat mengembun di kamar mandi itu. Mark dan Winwin sengaja mengambil kamar mandi yang tertutup di ujung kamar mandi panjang itu. Sedang kamar mandi setengah terbuka dipakai member yang lain. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit hingga mereka selesai dan bersiap menuju dorm mereka. Jaehyun, Johnny dan Doyoung sendiri pergi siaran malam ini. Malam itu, Mark serasa ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Jujur ia masih terpikir masalah ini. Dengan akun media sosial palsunya, Mark menjelajah dan bahkan ia membaca diskusi netizen di sebuah situs media online.

xxxxx : Bukankah NCT memang tak terkenal ? Kenapa fans mereka bersikap seperti itu ?

xxxx : Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa NCT jika bukan karena berita ini.

xxxxxx : Ayolah akui saja NCT tidak terkenal.

Mata Mark yang melihat hal itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Ia mengusapnya pelan sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada tombol kembali. Ia masih terlarut pada komentar-komentar haters yang ia baca.

Di ruang tengah, Haechan menghidupkan televisi dorm mereka dan menonton bersama anggota NCT Dream yang lainnya.

" Oppa, unnie, ada berita tentang NCT ", teriak Chenle dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

Para anggota NCT terlihat antusias melihatnya dan ikut duduk di ruang tengah. Mark menghapus air matanya dan ikut berkumpul. Deg. Jantungnya serasa hampir berhenti saat melihat cuplikan MBC Section TV malam itu. Raut wajah para member NCT perlahan berubah. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat kesal. Yuta mengambil remote dari meja dan akan mematikan televisinya namun ditahan oleh Taeil yang masih menatap televisi itu. Helaan napas keras terdengar dari Taeyong.

" Mereka bisa tidak merendahkan kita sekali saja ? Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajah keempat orang itu ", ujar Yuta.

Winwin menenangkan Yuta meski dirinya juga kesal.

" Selalu NCT yang dikambinghitamkan. Apa tadi kita tidak berbakat karena tidak melakukan hip-hop lalu Mad City dan Cherry Bomb itu apa ? " kata Haechan kesal.

Mark menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa Taeyong menggenggam tangannya cukup keras sebelum menghela napas.

" Beberapa dari kalian pasti membaca komentar haters setiap harinya. Aku tahu itu karena aku juga memantau NCT dan NCTzen. Aku juga merasa sakit dikatai seperti itu sama seperti kalian. Tapi setiap aku marah, aku teringat perkataan TVXQ Yunho-sunbaenim. Yunho-sunbaenim pernah berkata padaku, penyanyi yang baik tidak boleh terpaku pada popularitasnya dan sakit hati hanya karena komentar orang yang buruk mengenai kita karena semua itu sementara. Kalau kau ingin menjadi penyanyi yang baik, jadilah penyanyi yang luar biasa, yang akan dikenang semua orang untuk selamanya. Penguasaan musik adalah yang paling penting untuk seorang penyanyi, tanpa penguasaan musik yang baik kau akan dilupakan dan tak ada lagi dukungan untukmu ", ujar Taeyong dengan tenang.

" Kalian tahu kalau kita berbeda kan ? Berbeda dari boyband lain di luar sana tapi kita berbeda dalam artian yang baik. Kita berbeda karena ada sesuatu dalam diri kita yang berbeda dan ayo kita tunjukkan pada mereka semua ", ujar Taeil.

Jungwoo, Lucas, dan Kun tersenyum mendengarkan nasehat Taeil dan Taeyong. Mereka tahu konsekuensi debut mereka di NCT dan mereka tak ingin melarikan diri. Mereka ingin bersama keluarga mereka. Keluarga mereka, NCT.

" Tidak semua komentar buruk di internet tapi kita terpaku pada hal yang negatif. Aku juga banyak membaca komentar baik mengenai NCT dan kita harus yakin bahwa di masa depan kita akan cerah. Kita berjalan bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan bersama. Aku teringat Shinee Key-sunbaenim mengatakan jika kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi orang lain memberimu kesulitan dan mengganggu kamu, lihat saja mereka di matanya dan katakan pada mereka kalau aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, tapi juga setelah itu kamu mengatakan hal itu, kamu harus menunjukkan hasil yang baik karena jika tidak, mereka akan kembali dan memandang rendah padamu ", kata Ten.

" Ey, Ten-nuna tiba-tiba bijak ", goda Haechan yang merusak suasana.

Semuanya langsung tertawa dan mereka saling bercanda kembali. Tanpa disadari siapapun, Mark mulai tersenyum.

Deng deng deng. Bunyi jam mengejutkan para member NCT.

" Aku ingin membuang jam itu ", keluh Yuta.

" Hei, itu hadiah dari TVXQ-sunbaenim ", kata Jungwoo.

" Cha, anggota minor, waktunya tidur. Besok kalian sekolah ", ujar Taeil yang sahuti keluhan dari semua member NCT Dream termasuk Mark.

" Aku juga hyung ? " tanya Lucas sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" Kau merasa muda atau tidak hah ? " sergah Taeil kesal.

Lucas tertawa dan mengikuti para member NCT Dream ke arah dorm di lantai atas dorm mereka. Jungwoo mengangkat alisnya saat Taeyong ikut ke arah lantai atas.

" Ten-nuna, Taeyong-hyung kenapa ikut mereka ? " bisik Jungwoo pada Ten.

Ten yang mengganti channel televisi mereka menoleh dan tersenyum geli.

" Dia pendekatan pada leader kecil NCT ".

" Huh ? Nuguya ? " tanya Jungwoo polos yang diacuhkan oleh Ten.

Taeil menggiring para member NCT Dream ke kamar mereka dan memastikan mereka tidur dengan baik. Taeil terlihat sedikit kesal saat melihat Lucas bermain-main dengannya namun gadis asal Hongkong itu segera masuk ke kamarnya bersama Haechan, Jisung dan Chenle. Setelah memastikan geng maknae evil itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, Taeil tersenyum melihat Taeyong menahan Mark sebelum masuk kamarnya bersama Jeno, Taeyong, dan Jaemin. Ia memutuskan turun ke lantai bawah dan bergabung bersama para member NCT yang sepertinya akan menonton film horror malam ini.

" Markeu ", ujar Taeyong.

" Ne, oppa ? "

Taeyong mengelus pipi Mark dengan tangannya. Ia memandang Mark dengan pandangan serius.

" Jika ada sesuatu, katakan saja padaku, jangan dipendam sendiri. Bukankah itu tugas sesama leader ? "

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya namun tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya. Cup. Kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Mark. Taeyong mengacak rambut gadis Kanada itu. Wajah Mark terlihat terkejut.

" Tidurlah, ini sudah malam ", ujar Taeyong.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Taeyong tersenyum sebelum pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Mark. Cup. Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Taeyong.

" Saranghae ", ujar Mark sebelum gadis itu berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Taeyong memegang pipinya meski ia sudah berjalan ke lantai bawah. Ten yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bahkan Taeyong terlihat tak takut pada hantu yang muncul.

" Taeyong, hantunya keluar ", teriak Yuta yang membuat Taeyong terkejut dan menjerit.

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah tertawa. Ya, setidaknya mereka akan bahagia meski rintangan menghadang mereka. Mereka kuat karena mereka adalah NCT. NCT sendiri adalah keluarga.

The End

^^xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hai, Akira di sini. Akira kembali dengan chapter baru dari ff Family. Wah Akira berterima kasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan yang udah favorite ff ini. Akira masih banyak belajar jadi jangan bosan-bosan buat kasih kritik dan saran buat Akira...

Oh ya MV NCT U - Boss keluar hari ini dan keren banget. Mungkin hari ini Akira jadikan untuk NCT Day yang artinya Akira bakal dengar lagu NCT seharian di sela-sela jadwal kuliah... Please Love and Support NCT ...

Sampai jumpa di project selanjutnya


End file.
